


Retail Is Hell, Until It Isn't

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mordern AU, and i'm damn proud of it, but its my trash, merc being cute with kids, slightly ooc?, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Mercury hates his retail job, but then one customer and Her kid changes it all.





	Retail Is Hell, Until It Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyo here's a short little piece by me based off a real-life experience by Yang Black on the GnG discord. Hope you enjoy it, also this isn't beta read so apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

Mercury absolutely hated his job, his boss was an asshole, the customers were assholes half of the time, the only reason he stayed at his job was the pay, twenty-five dollars an hour was pretty damn nice, so he would just suck it up and deal with it. He was just thankful he didn’t have to wear a stupid costume like most other toy stores did, otherwise, that would have been the final straw for him.

Today business was hectic and Watts was riding his ass, making sure the customers with snotty nosed kids were being looked after, he had soccer mums either complaining to him about not having a certain toy in stock, blaming him for it as well. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mercury saw a hot blonde walk into the store, kid in hand who was holding a unicorn plush in her hand, walking over to the stand that had all of the plush toys, Mercury would have been over to assist right away, but he was still dealing with Carol and her son Coral, odd names but Mercury didn’t question it. 

Almost done serving Carol, Mercury noticed a small girl with blonde hair and purple eyes standing quietly next to him, politely waiting for Mercury to finish with Carol. Soon enough Carol left, leaving Mercury free to help the little girl, she was probably six or seven years old if he were to guess.

“Excuse me Mr,” The young girl said, getting Mercury's attention, the girl's mother standing just behind her.  
Mercury gave them both a small smile before he knelt down in front of the girl. “How can I help you?” Mercury asked her.

“Uhh, do you have any Larry The Lobster teddies? I saved all of my pocket money for him.” The girl asked, a hopeful look set on her face. Larry The Lobster was a new toy that had been all the rage for the past month, sadly Mercury doubted they had any of the lobster plush in stock.

“I can have a look on the computers for you,” Mercury told her as he stood up.

“Thank you, mister,” The child said excitedly, a polite kid was rare in his line of work, so when one came along he did his best to help out, plus there was the fact the mum was good looking too.

“No worries, Hi, I’m Mercury,” He introduced himself to the mother, flashing her his best smile.

“Yang, nice to meet you and this is Ming. thanks for helping with this, it's the third store we’ve been to trying to find this lobster toy.” Yang said both names looked like they matched them perfectly.

The trio made their way over to the front desk where Mercury could search the store computer to see if they had any Larry The Lobster in stock, sadly they didn’t and Mercury wasn’t so sure how to break the news to the kid. With a defeated sigh, Mercury turned his head to look at the mother and daughter.

“I’m really sorry but we’re all out of stock on the lobster toy,” Mercury informed them.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Ming said sadly, looking down at the floor, making Mercury’s heart almost break, damn kids, making him all sad and shit.

“Hey Ming, we’ll find a store soon, thank you for the help, Mercury,” Yang said, as she took Ming’s hand ready to leave the store.

“Thank you, Mr Mercury,” Ming said, her voice still sad at the news, still she gave him a wave as they began to leave the store.

“Hey wait,” Mercury shouted, running quickly to catch up to the mother and daughter. “I might be able to order a Larry The Lobster for you, I might take a week or so but I’m sure I can get one.”

“Really!” Ming said with excitement.

“Sure,” Mercury replied.  
“THANK YOU,” Ming shouted, running to Mercury to hug his legs, catching him a little off guard, but he quickly recovered and gave Ming a small pat on the head.

“You’re welcome, if you could give me your number, I’ll give you a call when the toy comes in,” Mercury said, directing the last part at Yang.

“Sure,” Yang said taking down Mercury’s number.

“I’ll see you soon hopefully,” Mercury said as he waved goodbye to the pair.

Once they left the shop Mercury made a quick call to his adoptive grandmother.

“Hey Salem, any chance you still have that sewing machine?” 

_________

 

A week later Yang had received a call from Mercury, he told her that he was successful in getting a Larry THe Lobster plush toy into the store. Shortly after the phone call ended, Yang and a very excited Ming made their way to the store. Once they arrived, Ming with her unicorn toy in hand, rushed into the store, instantly finding Mercury standing at the counter.

“Hi Mr Mercury,” Ming said excitedly as Yang caught up to her daughter, giving Mercury a small wave.

“Hey you two, are you excited to meet Larry?” Mercury asked Ming who just nodded in response with big wide eyes. “Well, here you go,” Mercury said as he handed Ming a rather odd looking lobster plush.

“IT’S PERFECT.” Ming practically screamed as she cuddled the deformed looking lobster plush.

“He’s one of a kind, so look after him,” Mercury told the little girl who again nodded in response as she was to busy loving her new toy.

“Just a quick question, but did you make that yourself?” Yang then asked Mercury quietly as to not alert Ming. 

“Sure did, cut my hands up a bit but it was worth it, plus I finally got to put my home economics skills from school to use,” Mercury said as if it were no big deal.

“That was really sweet of you, how much do I need to pay for it?” Yang asked as she fished her wallet from her pocket.

“Oh don’t worry about it, it’s free, I felt bad she couldn’t get proper one so I was more than happy to make her one.” 

“You’re such a softie aren’t you?” Yang said, smiling at him. “At least let me take you out for coffee or lunch.” Yang then offered and Mercury wouldn’t say no to that.

“Sure, why not, I know this great little place that does the best homemade nuggets, I’m sure Ming would love them,” Mercury suggested, bringing a smile to Yang’s face.

“Excuse me, Mr Mercury,” Ming said as she gently tugged on Mercury pants.

“What’s up?” 

“Um I want you to have my unicorn Sassy, I heard you tell mummy that Larry is free and I just wanted to give you this,” Ming said as she held up her unicorn plush known as Sassy.

“Thank you, Ming, but I couldn’t possibly take it, you don’t want Larry to be all alone now do you?” Mercury asked her in reply.

“Oh you’re right,” Ming said as she clutched both toys closer to her.

“So when’s your lunch break?” Yang asked Mercury once he finished conversing with Ming.

“I can take it now if that suits you, there’s not a Mr Yang I have to worry is there?” Mercury then asked.

“Nope, it’s just me and Ming,” Yang replied, giving Mercury a sly wink.

“I guess we better get going then,” Mercury said as he grabbed his coat and told Watts he was off for his lunch break. Maybe his job wasn’t hell after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Kudos and comments are always nice <3 Thanks again for reading my crap lol.


End file.
